mcstrikefandomcom-20200214-history
Tutorials
~~Tutorials of McStrike~~ This is a section for new players to teach new players how McStrike works with commands and features in your PDA. Everything will be broken down into categories for example everything about guns will be listed in this part of the thread or things about the PDA will be in this part of the thread. '--Classes--' You can see all of the class you have access to by doing /class Four classes will pop up called "Assault" "Infiltrator" "Juggernaut" and "Scout" You can switch between these classes by /class of the Class example: /class scout /class juggernaut /class infiltrator /class assault '--Loadout Editor--' Loadout editor is used to change what you have in your classes. You can access this by the green backpack in your inventory or you can open your PDA and click on the green backpack from there as well. When you open the green backpack you will see the class you are currently selected as. If you click on the gun it will show you another gun. That other gun is a gun you will have to purchase. You can purchase that by getting coins and how you get coins is by killing players in any type of game mode on McStrike. Each thing on that page will have another kind of except for the Pistol and the Knife. The green carpet squares are places for you to put your equipment. You can also purchase your equipment by getting coins on McStrike. You can purchase different equipment for different classes. You can use the purple arrows to take you back a page when you finished what you wanted to do on your current page. The Symbol that is next to your main gun that is the class you are selected as. If you click on that it will show three more classes so in total there will be four classes you can pick from. If you click on a different class it will set you to that class and you will use that gun when you join a match on McStrike. For all of the classes it's the same process for all of your classes '--Clans--' A clan in mcstrike is very much like a faction but without all of the surviving and base building. In order to join a clan you must be at least level 10 prestige 1 and in order to start a clan you must have 10,000 credits. When creating a clan you may notice that their is a clan shop, in the clan shop you can buy many different things such as a clan tag or upgrading your maximum member count from 20 all the way up to 110. There are 3 sets of ranks in MCStrike clans with the first being the member rank, this is the first rank that you will get when joining a clan, the second rank is veteran, this rank will allow you to invite players to your clan but you will not be able to kick anyone, the third and final rank is the staff rank, this rank will allow you to invite players to your clan and kick players out of your clan (The clan member must be online in order to kick them though). /clan invite (Username) /clan kick (Username) /clan promote (Username) /clan demote (Username) /clan withdraw (Amount) /clan transfer (player) (amount) /clan transferownership (Player) /clan disband /clan deposit (amount) /clan motd /clan leave /clan accept (To talk in a clan chat)' '/c (Main Clan Command) /clan '--Prestiging--' when you have reached lvl 55(and filled the lvl 55 xp bar) you can do /prestige then you will be asked to type /y if you want to prestige or /n if you still want to stay on the current lvl. when you have prestiged you get a different symbol infront of your name, and your lvl 1 again. you also need to buy all weapons and items again. you can however stay in your clan. there are in total 10 prestiges. Category:Helpful Tips